


Bertaut

by encitycore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encitycore/pseuds/encitycore
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta lelah dengan dunia, namun anaknya, Shotaro, selalu membawa kebahagiaan di dalam hidupnya.(Dad and son platonic relationship)TW// mental health issues
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 14





	Bertaut

**Author's Note:**

> Fiksi ini ditulis sembari mendengarkan Bertaut milik Nadin Hamizah. Ada baiknya didengarkan bersamaan dengan membaca. Tidak ada romansa di dalam fiksi; hanya cinta seorang ayah untuk anaknya, vice versa.

Shotaro berusia tujuh belas saat menemukan ayahnya tergopoh-gopoh meraih gagang pintu kamar, napas seperti tercekik, dan wajah yang jauh dari kata bersinar pasca kembali pulang dari bekerja. Shotaro berusia tujuh belas saat melihat ayahnya menangis sesenggukkan di pinggir ranjang tua pemberian kakek-neneknya dari Osaka, menelan angkara dengan cuma-cuma karena Yutaㅡayahnyaㅡadalah malaikat yang enggan melampiaskan amarah di hadapan wajahnya.

Shotaro berusia tujuh belas saat berlari-lari ringan dihiasi wajah manis yang berseri-seri, menghampiri ayahnya yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya disemat toga kelulusan SMA. Shotaro berusia tujuh belas saat Yuta menangkup wajahnya, menatapnya teduh dan penuh dengan bangga yang berlinangan pada binar-binar kedua matanya yang bening bak genangan madu.

Yuta memeluk anaknya yang sudah beranjak dewasa; anaknya yang tidak sudi berkenalan dengan keluh, anaknya yang ia besarkan sendirian tanpa figur wanita yang menjadi pasangannya belasan tahun lalu, anaknya yang tidak pernah memuntahkan pertanyaan 'kemana ibuku?' di muka hari-harinya. Yuta mengusap surai pekat milik Shotaro dengan pelan, menepuk punggungnya dengan sentuhan selembut beledu, dan memberinya pelukan terhangat seperti merpati melindungi anak-anaknya dengan sepasang sayap putih yang halus.

“Ayah, aku sudah selesai sekolah.” Ucapannya begitu lugu.

Shotaro bukan anak biasa, ada yang salah dengan satu-dua utas saraf di dalam otaknya, ada yang salah dengan otaknya bekerja hingga segalanya lebih sulit dilakukan dan dikonsumsi pikirannya. Shotaro anak yang luar biasa dan Yuta adalah orang tua paling bahagia mendapati anaknya terkekeh senang sembari membalas pelukannya sangat erat.

Shotaro tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana sebuah pohon keluarga bekerja, hingga yang ia ketahui hanya sang ayah lah tempatnya kembali pulang, hanya ayahnya lah yang kembali pulang padanya. Shotaro pun tidak pernah mengerti arti sebuah tangisan, kecuali air matanya yang kerap mengalir akibat terluka dan dirisak segerombol anak seusianya.

Shotaro berusia tujuh belas saat kembali melihat ayahnya menumpahkan tangis dalam lalap gelap malam, di pinggir kasur yang hampir lapuk karena termakan usia. Saat itu dadanya bergemuruh dan penuh, sesak hingga air matanya ikut terjatuh. Shotaro berusia tujuh belas saat belajar bahwa melihat ayahnya menangis membuatnya sedih dan sakit.

Malam itu dingin dan menakutkan, dengan embusan angin kuat yang memicu kaca jendela terbingkai jati di rumah mereka bergetar membuat risau. Shotaro memberanikan diri menghampiri sang ayah yang masih sibuk meremat surai panjangnya sendiri dengan wajah berhias basah jejak tangis. Jemarinya yang tremor meremat lengan ayahnya agak kuat, tidak terpikir bahwa mungkin saja esok hari ada bekas membiru di sana.

Yuta menoleh, wajahnya pucat pasi, matanya bergelenyar menampung air, namun senyumannya sangatlah cantik seperti rembulan yang kini tak terlihat, tertutup gumpalan awan kelabu malam itu. Yuta menggenggam pelan pergelangan tangan Shotaro, menuntun anaknya untuk duduk di hadapannya dengan hati-hati.

“Ayah sering sakit.”

Yuta tersenyum mendengarnya, jemarinya menyisir pelan rambut Shotaro yang lembut dan wangi bunga-bunga segar. Matanya bergulir mendapatkan Shotaro yang tidak terlihat tenang, jemarinya bergetar, bibirnya yang tremor digigit keras dengan gigi-gigi seri.

“Hei, anak ayah. Kenapa?”

Yuta merasakan tenggorokannya perih saat mengeluarkan suara, senyumannya luntur begitu Shotaro meneteskan air mata dan meloloskan isakkan kecil di hadapannya.

“Ayah, ayah sakit?” Ucapannya selugu bayi kecil yang masih sibuk menghisap jemari, matanya berbinar bagai air jernih yang sibuk berlari ke hilir. Yuta tersenyum kecil, tangannya menggenggam jemari Shotaro yang masih tremor.

“Tidak, ayah tidak sakit. Ayah lelah, Shotaro.” Yuta mendekap anaknya pelan, memberi tepukan halus dipunggung, dan merebahkan tubuhnya hingga sang anak yang kini lebih tinggi darinya itu terpejam nyaman sembari bergumam menanyakan arti dari 'lelah'.

“Lelah seperti sakit, tapi karena Shotaro memeluk ayah, maka ayah tidak lelah kembali.”

Shotaro tersenyum, hari ini, usianya masih tujuh belas, belajar bahwa lelah mampu membuatnya menangis. Ayah bilang, jika Shotaro memeluknya maka lelah akan menghilang.

Shotaro bersumpah kalau esok hari, lusa, dan berpuluh-puluh tahun lagi, ia akan memeluk ayahnya yang punggungnya layu karena lelah.

Shotaro akan menjadi galang hidup ayahnya, menjadi jati yang kokoh menopang keluh kesah ayahnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat hari ayah :)  
> Ditulis 12 November 2020


End file.
